


Emotional Anorexic

by eliah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu é um ótimo cozinheiro, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Angst, Perfeição é superestimada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah/pseuds/eliah
Summary: Amar também são viagens silenciosas até em casa, cafés da manhã na cama, conversas no banheiro, abraços debaixo de um cobertor num dia de chuva, beijos delicados na ponta do nariz. Naquele dia, Atsumu acordou e escolheu amá-lo, Kiyoomi sentia-se grato por poder amá-lo de volta.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Emotional Anorexic

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi! O "plot" dessa oneshot surgiu muito do nada quando eu ouvia uma música, fiz uma threadfic mas senti vontade de detalhar mais então aqui estamos.

Kiyoomi acordou com dedos suaves deslizando por entre seus cabelos. O rapaz abriu os olhos devagar, encontrando Atsumu ajoelhado no chão ao seu lado na cama. 

“Bom dia!” - o loiro se inclinou depositando um beijo na ponta do seu nariz. 

“Bom dia.” - Kiyoomi resmungou ainda sonolento e Atsumu sorriu. 

“Espere aqui, eu já volto.” - disse se levantando e caminhando até a porta. 

Atsumu vestia apenas uma calça de moletom preta, os músculos das suas costas pareciam particularmente mais atraentes naquela manhã, talvez por causa das marcas consequência da noite anterior. 

“Que horas são?”

“Onze e meia.” - Atsumu respondeu do corredor.

Sakusa esfregou os olhos sentando-se, ele sempre dormia demais quando estava na cama do namorado. 

Correu o olhar pelo quarto, havia um cesto no chão com algumas roupas dobradas que ele supôs que Atsumu tinha lavado logo cedo, uma das cortinas estava afastada revelando uma janela coberta por gotas de água. Ele não sabia dizer se ainda estava chovendo ou se eram resquícios de momentos anteriores, de qualquer forma, o ambiente não estava frio. 

Kiyoomi se levantou caminhando até o banheiro que havia no cômodo e encarou seu próprio reflexo no espelho enquanto escovava os dentes, sentindo uma onda de insegurança subitamente preencher seu peito.

Sakusa não se sentia atraente. 

Ele sempre ouviu das pessoas que era esquisito, principalmente no ensino médio. Kiyoomi nunca foi muito fã de aglomerações e contatos humanos, mas adolescentes não parecem entender o conceito de espaço pessoal. Além disso, puberdade é uma fase complicada; um dia ele tinha o mesmo tamanho que todas as outras crianças, podia se misturar e sumir na multidão quando quisesse, no outro conseguia olhar por cima da cabeça da maioria das pessoas da sua turma. Não era um atributo útil para quem queria passar despercebido.

Então, quando Miya Atsumu, levantador dos Black Jackals, se mostra interessado por ele, Kiyoomi acha que é alguma brincadeira. Faria sentido, certo? Eles mal interagiam fora dos treinos e ele reconhecia que havia sido rude demais com o rapaz algumas vezes.

 _“Ei, Omi-kun! Por que você precisa ser assim, ríspido com todo mundo? Você é um ouriço do mar por acaso?”_ Ele conseguia ouvir a voz de Atsumu repetindo as palavras. 

Apesar disso, sua personalidade contida e fria não parecia afetar o rapaz. Miya era determinado e isso não era novidade para ninguém, principalmente Sakusa. 

Quando começaram a sair em encontros Kiyoomi passou a prestar mais atenção aos detalhes de Atsumu. Como o rapaz nunca o tocava - respeitando seu espaço - apesar de ter mania de se apoiar nos ombros dos companheiros de time enquanto conversava, como seus olhos se curvaram em pequenas luas quando ele gargalhava, como ele sempre sorria ao responder alguma mensagem do irmão e como o cabelo dele parecia tão leve que os fios caiam sobre sua testa enquanto ele falava empolgado sobre algum assunto.

Eventualmente, eles passaram a namorar. Era difícil não se apaixonar por Atsumu e por mais que Kiyoomi nunca admitisse, ele amava cada segundo que passavam juntos. Ele gostava da sensação de conforto que somente a presença do rapaz transmitia, apreciava as viagens de carro silenciosas até em casa depois de um dia longo de treino e o cheiro do shampoo de Atsumu que ficava no travesseiro quando ele passava a noite em seu apartamento.

Ainda assim, pensamentos intrusivos sempre insistiam em aparecer e atrapalhar esses momentos. Coisas do tipo, “ele é bonito demais pra você”, “sete anos desde o ensino médio e você ainda é esquisito”. Kiyoomi sabia que Atsumu o amava, mas então por que ele se sentia tão inseguro? 

Ele jogou água no rosto tentando afastar os pensamentos e caminhou de volta pro quarto, encontrando o Atsumu organizando uma bandeja de comida sobre a cama. 

“Você fez tudo isso?”

“Uhum. Fiquei surpreso que você não acordou quando eu derrubei uns copos. Parece que a noite passada te deixou acabado, Omi-Omi.” - respondeu provocativo e Kiyoomi precisou conter o impulso de jogar o objeto mais próximo na direção do rapaz.

Não era a primeira vez que Atsumu preparava o café da manhã e o levava na cama, mas Kiyoomi não conseguia conter a timidez que surgia diante a demonstração de cuidado. Ele sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

“Então, quer terminar de assistir aquele episódio de ontem?” - Atsumu ligou a televisão do quarto, colocando na netflix. 

Kiyoomi assentiu, caminhando até a cama. Na bandeja de comida que Atsumu tinha trazido havia arroz, natto, ovo frito, tofu e missô. Tudo parecia incrivelmente saboroso e o cheiro já tomava cada centímetro do ambiente, Kiyoomi não havia percebido até então o quão faminto estava.

Atsumu apertou o botão do controle remoto, retomando o episódio do minuto onde haviam parado. Estavam assistindo uma série sobre mistérios sem solução na Netflix. Quando o loiro sugeriu Sakusa pensou “por quê eu iria assistir algo que só vai me deixar pertubado por não saber a resposta?” mas ele precisava admitir que era divertido pensar e debater teorias com Atsumu ao fim de cada episódio. 

“Acho que foi o marido dela.” - comentou quando os créditos apareceram na tela. - “Não sei, mas tem alguma coisa nele que parece suspeita. É como se ele já tivesse todos os álibis prontos para usar caso precisasse. ” 

“Eu sei! E também, dormir com as cinzas dela como se fossem um ursinho de pelúcia?” - Atsumu fez uma expressão de aversão parafraseando o depoimento do homem. - “Estranho demais. Você dormiria com as minhas cinzas?”

“O quê?! Claro que não. Que nojo.” 

Atsumu riu, levantando da cama com a bandeja vazia nas mãos. 

“Já volto.” - disse depositando um beijo entre os cachos do outro.

Kiyoomi sorriu, não se importaria de começar todos os dias da sua vida daquele jeito. Se apaixonar não era exatamente algo que ele tinha planejado, ter um relacionamento sério muito menos. Mas existem coisas que estão simplesmente fora do controle e naquele momento, ele se sentia feliz com o que eles tinham.

Atsumu voltou alguns minutos depois com um pote pequeno em uma das mãos e esticou a outra na direção de Kiyoomi, convidando-o e guiando-o até o banheiro em seguida. 

“O que é isso?” - Kiyoomi pegou o pote analisando o conteúdo.

“Hidratação caseira.” - Atsumu explicou enquanto tirava algumas velas do gabinete do banheiro e as posicionava aos pés da banheira. - “Eu vi uns vídeos sobre cuidados com cabelos cacheados e todo mundo sempre falava que babosa é bom. Esses dias eu estava voltando pra casa e vi um jardim com várias delas, pedi algumas folhas pra senhorinha que cuidava e ela me deu sem nenhum problema.” - continuou enquanto abria a torneira, deixando a banheira se encher de água. - “É bem fácil de fazer, você só precisa retirar o gel de dentro das folhas e misturar com alguma hidratação. Ah! Eu também ouvi que óleo de côco é bom, mas não encontrei nenhum no mercado.” 

Kiyoomi piscou algumas vezes, absorvendo a informação. Atsumu estava procurando vídeos sobre cuidados com cabelos cacheados e receitas de hidratação caseira? 

“Por que você tá fazendo isso, Atsu?”

“Porque é bom pro seu cabelo.”

“Não. Estou falando do café da manhã na cama, banho de banheira, hidratação caseira, velas. Isso tudo. É meu aniversário?”

“Não.” - Atsumu riu.

Merda.

“É nosso aniversário de namoro?” 

“Você não lembra da data do nosso aniversário de namoro?” - Atsumu provocou e Kiyoomi suspirou frustrado. - “Não é nosso aniversário.”

“ Você não está doente, está?”

“Eu não estou morrendo, Omi-kun!” - Atsumu diz gargalhando - “É tão estranho assim que eu queira agradar meu namorado?”

Kiyoomi ficou em silêncio e Atsumu se aproximou, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos com um sorriso sereno.

“Você pode ser frio e difícil de ler quando quer, mas seus olhos são bem expressivos. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te perturbando. O quê, eu não sei e você não precisa me falar se não se sentir confortável. Só quero fazer com que se sinta melhor hoje.”

Sakusa estava sem palavras, ele quase sentiu vontade de chorar. Pensou que estava sendo discreto mas Atsumu o conhecia bem o suficiente para notar pequenas mudanças no seu comportamento. 

“Obrigado.” - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. 

“Sem problemas, Omi. Vamos começar!” - disse animado. 

Atsumu sentou-se no chão, dando dois tapinhas no lugar a sua frente para que Kiyomi se juntasse a ele. Sentar no chão de um banheiro geralmente lhe causaria aversão, mas ele sabia que o ambiente estava higienizado. Cheirava a produtos de limpeza, shampoo de Atsumu e cereja, das velas aromatizadas que estavam queimando. 

Atsumu começou a passar o produto entre os fios de Kiyoomi - seu toque suave como sempre -, tinha um cheiro diferente mas não era ruim. Depois o rapaz pediu que lhe ajudasse a descolorir a raiz do seu cabelo que estava começando a se destacar.

O tempo passa rápido demais quando eles estão juntos, Kiyoomi concluiu. Era fácil conversar com Atsumu, se distrair, quase como se fosse levado para uma realidade onde só os dois existiam. Só perceberam que estavam a tempo demais no banheiro quando a água da banheira já estava fria e as pontas dos dedos enrugadas. 

A chuva havia voltado e a temperatura parecia ter despencado para graus negativos. Clima perfeito para ficarem o resto da tarde enrolados em um cobertor no sofá da sala, assistindo o resto dos episódios sobre crimes sem solução e bebendo o chocolate quente que Sakusa tinha preparado.

“E teve uma vez no fundamental que meu dente de leite tava mole. Samu e eu estávamos discutindo sobre alguma coisa e ele jogou uma bola na minha cara; o dente caiu! Então minha boca encheu de sangue e eu fingi que estava chorando. Ele ficou desesperado porque não sabia que o dente estava mole. - Atsumu riu lembrando da cena. - “Só parei de chorar quando ele prometeu que ia me dar todos os pudins dele por uma semana.”

Atsumu estava deitado com a cabeça nas coxas de Kiyoomi, que apoiava os pés na mesa de centro da sala enquanto deslizava os dedos entre os cabelos do loiro.

“Você é péssimo." - Sakusa se endireitou no sofá procurando uma posição mais confortável já que suas pernas estavam começando a adormecer. 

“Não, não, não! Ele arrancou meu dente com uma bolada.”

“Você disse que já estava mole.”

“Mesmo assim! Samu sempre foi forte, poderia ter quebrado meu nariz.” - protestou e Sakusa sorriu observando como seu nariz e testa se enrugam quando ele fica emburrado. - “Estou com fome.”

Kiyoomi desviou o olhar para o relógio na parede, marcava oito da noite. 

“O que você quer pedir?” - ele se inclinou para pegar o celular. 

“Nada, na verdade eu tenho algo planejado.” - Atsumu levantou, puxando o rapaz pela mão até a cozinha. 

“Você vai cozinhar?”

“Pedi pro Samu me ensinar uma receita.” - disse enquanto abria a geladeira retirando os ingredientes. - “Ochazuke de Umeboshi, Shirasu e Takana.” 

Ele lembrava claramente da vez que comeu Ochazuke no Onigiri Miya, foi provavelmente um dos melhores que já provou.

“Quer ajuda?”

“Uhum. Você pode ir cortando o takana, shirasu e umeboshi enquanto eu preparo o arroz e o chá.” - disse lavando as mãos.

Kiyoomi assentiu. 

Atsumu explicou que não era uma receita complicada, porém poderia ser traiçoeira porque era muito fácil perder o ponto do arroz ou deixar salgada demais, principalmente por causa do Umeboshi. Ele contou como Osamu tinha lhe visitado quase todos os dias da semana, implicando com cada detalhe da receita até que ficasse no ponto perfeito, segundo a opinião dele. 

Sakusa nunca deixava de se surpreender como Hōjicha, arroz e umê combinavam perfeitamente, como se fossem feitos para serem provados em conjunto. Atsumu parecia orgulhoso com o resultado e deveria, o Ochazuke tinha ficado incrível.

“Então, tava melhor que o do Samu?” - Atsumu perguntou guardando os talheres na gaveta da bancada.

“Mil vezes melhor.” - disse enquanto enxugava a pia. 

Atsumu parou no meio da cozinha, encarando Kiyoomi com um olhar de descrença enquanto apoiava uma mão na cintura.

“Você é o pior mentiroso que eu já conheci.” 

“Não estou mentindo,” - se defendeu. - “Osamu-san deveria mesmo contratar você.” 

Atsumu deu uma risada, o som ecoando pela cozinha. Ele ficava bonito assim. Usando o moletom de Kiyoomi, com o cabelo bagunçado, seus olhos se curvando em pequenas luas. 

Uma onda de insegurança invadiu o corpo de Sakusa e ele desviou o olhar para a pia, agarrando a borda com força.

“Não quero que você se afaste.”

“Hm?” - Atsumu olhou por cima do ombro, colocando o último prato de volta no armário.

“As vezes eu me sinto inseguro.” - confessou.

“Sobre o quê?”

“Sobre mim.” - disse sem conseguir olhar nos olhos do outro. - “Minha aparência.” 

_Acho que não sou bom o suficiente pra você, que você merece alguém melhor. E tenho medo que minhas paranóias te afastem._ Pensou, mas preferiu não falar. 

“Sei que você me ama.” - continuou. - “Mas e se um dia acordar e perceber que não sou mais perfeito pra você?”

O rapaz o observava em silêncio. Sakusa tinha certeza que o olhar dele podia enxergar através da sua alma, ele se sentia vulnerável mas não era desconfortável. Atsumu suspirou, aproximando-se dele e segurando suas mãos. 

“Escute, tem esse cara que eu lembro da minha professora do ensino médio falar. Acho que o nome dele era Platão. Ele dizia que nós amamos para nos sentirmos completos, mas eu não gosto muito desse conceito. - explicou com serenidade - Não acho que amor seja sobre encontrar sua metade perfeita. Acredito que seja quase o oposto, sabe? É entender que aquela pessoa tem falhas, inseguranças e ainda assim estar disposto a tentar, a apoiar e ser paciente. - Atsumu subiu suas mãos, acolhendo o rosto de Sakusa entre elas. - Você não precisa ser perfeito para mim, Kiyoomi. E eu não quero que seja. Eu amo cada parte sua pelo simples fato de ser você.”

Sakusa piscou algumas vezes, absorvendo as palavras de Atsumu. Seus olhos pareciam mais brilhantes que o sol naquele momento e ouvir aquelas palavras de alguma forma o fez se sentir mais leve, tranquilo, grato.

Ele lembrou de um artigo que havia lido certa vez. Nele a autora contava como se apaixonou com a ajuda de 36 perguntas desenvolvidas por um psicólogo para um experimento sobre intimidade. À medida que as perguntas evoluíam, elas se tornavam cada vez mais pessoais. A ideia central do estudo era mostrar que vulnerabilidade mútua promove proximidade. 

Mas a questão é, se apaixonar é muito simples. Pode ser “fabricado” através de um teste. Contudo, amar é, no mínimo, complicado. Todos os dias você acorda e faz a escolha de continuar ao lado de alguém, incerto se aquela pessoa tomará a mesma decisão. Algumas pessoas são mais fáceis de amar que outras, limites são moldados, sacrifícios são feitos e nem sempre o resultado final é recompensador. 

Às vezes as coisas dão errado, brigas acontecem, palavras são ditas e novamente, uma escolha precisa ser tomada. Mas diferente da paixão, o amor não vem e vai tão facilmente. 

Atsumu estava certo, amar é sobre entender as imperfeições de uma pessoa e ainda assim estar disposto a permanecer ao lado dela. Amar também são viagens silenciosas até em casa, cafés da manhã na cama, conversas no banheiro, abraços debaixo de um cobertor num dia de chuva, beijos delicados na ponta do nariz. Naquele dia, Atsumu acordou e escolheu amá-lo, Kiyoomi sentia-se grato por poder amá-lo de volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Amor é complicado demais e eu não tenho muita propriedade pra falar disso, mas acabou saindo isso aí e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado!
> 
> Meu twitter é @alextmia caso queiram interagir!


End file.
